


A serum and the beginning of forever.

by Team_Philinda_UK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Philinda_UK/pseuds/Team_Philinda_UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of a mission that has some surprising but very rewarding outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A serum and the beginning of forever.

He was tripped up and landed banging his head and that was the last thing that he remembered for his world went black.

A few hours later he would here the mumbling, “What if he has brain damage?” Skye muttered.

“oh shut up Skye, he does not have brain damage but we will have a problem May!!!”

“Oh what now.” came the forceful voice that was used when May was wanting information.

“Well shortly before you came back from the mission, at some point he was injected with an hormone enhancing serum.”

“Meaning?” May raised her eyebrow inviting Jemma to continue but not sure where she was going.

“He is going to be…” 

“What”

“errrrmmmm”

“Simmons for the love of….”

“Horny ok !!! He will be so turned on and with the amount in his system he needs to have sex or go mad and by I mean sitting in a corner on his own rocking mad.”

May for once look stunned and turned to look at Phil who was still pretending to be asleep.

“Well let the games begin.” 

Later as the sun was setting in the sky, May was sat in the cock pit and knew what she had to do. She would so rather that this was under other circumstances, for she would give anything to have him look at her in the way that she feels about him but she knew that he wouldn’t and she would have to live in the cockpit with her thoughts and on occasion a wandering hand. She smirked , if only he knew the effect that he had on her and he did not need an injection of anything to get all hot and bothered when he was about and wet oh my word she had to buy a new set of knickers just to have something to change into. Her hand wandered down her body as she remembered all the things that she loved about Phil, the hard peaks of her nipples her supple thighs and damn was she horny.

With a sigh she got up and put the bus on autopilot knowing that she would not be back at anytime this evening, if what Simmons had said was true. She walked through the bus and caught the eye of Skye who gave her a sympathetic smile, it wasn’t hard to see how may felt for him but no one did anything about it. 

She did not get very for once she was inside the office she found her back against the door with a firm and very hard body pressed against her. A hot breath was on her neck and set her pulse racing a thousand miles a minute , all he needed to do was stand near her and he set her off and turned her on. She didn’t even get a chance to do anything before she found herself with her back on the desk and her trousers ripped down. She saw his face come into view and everything focused upon him, his dilated pupils , the sweat clinging to his body and the pleading in his eyes for her to tell him that everything would be fine.   
She put her hand on his face cupping his cheek and uttered the sweetest phrase he had ever heard, “Take all that I have got.”  
A feral growl was ripped from his chest and he rammed his hard shaft home into her already dripping pussy causing her eyes to roll back into her skull and the filthiest moan ever heard to be torn from her throat.   
There was no stopping him now the animal was released, his hands gripped her hips harder enough to bruise but she didn’t care , she was full stretched and complete. The desk was moving and items were smashing to the floor and he kept ramming his long hard cock in her at break neck speed and all she could do was grab on for dear life. His hands moved to the bottom of her jacket and he ripped it apart the zip was left in tatters clanking against the desk but not once did his hips ever falter.   
He bent over and latched onto her perk breast not with any gentility in it or anything but that was turning her on even more and her hand crawled down to rub her clit pushing her over that forbidden peak with him as he rubbed in glorious delicious circles and pinched her clit just at the optimum moment. He bit her nipple and lathed it was his tongue but his thrusts faltered and a groan was ripped from his lungs as he emptied his load into her pussy. He dropped his head into the valley of her breasts until his breathing turned to normal and he turned his head placing the sweetest kisses on her tits and nipping as her pussy continued to pulse around him.

May could do absolutely nothing as her legs turned to jelly but she put her hand on his head an dragged it though his hair. He looked up at her and she could see clearly that Coulson was back into the land of the living.

“Hey there.” he raised up and looked at her and she saw what she didn’t think she would ever see, love.

“When did you come back?”

“About 5 seconds ago.” 

She made to get up and he shoved her back down on the desk, “ exactly where do you think that you are going? You think now I’ve got you I’m letting you go?”

He yanked her jacket, vest and bra off her lithe body and flung them across the room and he proceeded to nip her neck , she shoved him off and sat up yanking his jacket down and ripping his shirt open, buttons flying across the room and baring his chest to her greedy eyes. She lent her face into his chest smelling a scent that was uniquely his and licked the length of his scar nipping at the sensitive skin and sending the most pleasurable sensations down his spine and to his cock.  
She ripped the shirt off his back and dug he nails in his firm and flexing butt cheeks , oh boy had she want to do that for some time and this will haunt her fantasises for time to come when she is in the cockpit.   
She jumped off the desk and slowly dropped to her knees dragging her nails down his thighs , scorching a hot path down his body and straight to the head of his cock and before he knew what had hit him heaven had arrived. He looked down has he saw he suck her cock in his mouth and her tongue swirled round the slit teasing the pre cum dripped into her mouth and she moaned sending the vibrations down his shaft and up spine he lent back grabbing the desk but knowing that he could not take much more before she would be screaming his name. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her back up , hearing the pop as she let his length slipped out of her mouth and he saw the goddess before him. Her hair was mussed , lips were plump and her tits oh boy was he going to have his fill of those but first he was tasting her of that he was sure.   
He shoved her back on the desk till her he was lolling off the other side and she lifted it to see him staring at her like she was the pray and he nipped the inside of thighs placing her legs on his shoulders and dove in no preamble or warning. He parted her pussy lips and licked the juices that were flowing free for her body , he could her the moans and pleas of ‘oh gods and yes’s and oh fucks’ coming from above his head and he knew it was time to up the aunty, he parted her thighs opening her as wide as he could and shove two fingers into her hot wet pussy and clamped on her clit without warning. He piston his fingers in, her playing her body like a violin and bringing out the filthiest tunes from her mouth and he loved every note.  
She flew through the stars, screams ripped from her lungs has sucked her clit into his mouth one final time and he licked her pussy like it was a lifeline and boy would he never get tired of this. She pulled his hair indicating that she wanted him to come up , wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding him back where he belongs.   
He saw in her face and he knew what she wanted and he would give her the world if she asks, she watched as he cock slide into her waiting pussy throbbing , she hooked her arms under his and grabbed hold of his shoulders. He started to move every thrust, pulse and twitch of his cock she felt it all and she prayed she wouldn’t have to but as he tiled her hips she forgot every coherent thought known to man and his hit that sacred spot repeatedly again and again. He smashed her lips against his and she tasted her own juices and that made her pulse race , he pulled her bottom lip into his and nipped it with his teeth. Their tongues were going the dance of the lower bodies and he started ramming home. They looked down and watched as his cock disappeared swallowed by her hot warm and now thoroughly dripping pussy. She had marked his desk but for the life of him he could not begin to care as he grabbed hold of her hair yank her head back and simultaneously bit her neck marking her as his for the world to see and sending her over the edge for the umpteenth time.

Once their pulses had calmed down and the sweat had cooled , a shiver ran down her spine. He looked up at her and knew that he did not want to let her go, he picked her up still sheathed inside her and walked towards the bed. He gently placed her down and looked at her , her eyes widen as she could feel his cock start to harden again.

“No idea what that serum was but I am glad that it brought you to me.” She smirked and dug her nails in his butt cheeks. 

“Now move and that is an order.” He was never one to let a woman down and continued to show her just how thankful he was for that serum even though it had been accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my angels who were the inspiration behind this and it was a whole heap of fun. <3


End file.
